


Sweethearts & Strap-Ons

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal, Explicit Consent, F/F, Strap-On, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: Jemma decides she wants to try something new, and after weeks of preparation, tonight's the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am still taking Femslash Feb prompts/requests (both smutty & non-smutty) here or on tumblr (@theclaravoyant). I reserve the right to deny requests, but I will give you the opportunity to submit another if I turn it down. See [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ApplePie_BananaMilkshakes/profile) for some guidelines.

more smutty Simmorse [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ApplePie_BananaMilkshakes) \- non smutty Simmorse [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9627416/chapters/21749822)

-

_Ready for tonight? x_

Jemma smirks down at her phone. A shiver of anticipation runs through her body and her mouth waters, and she craves the feeling of Bobbi’s flesh under her fingertips for a moment before she exhales, and the rush is gone. She still has a whole day at work before they get to play but when they do, they’re trying something new. Well, new for her anyway. They’ve been building up to it for a while, with fingers and small toys, making sure they’re both comfortable with the way it’s going, and in Jemma’s opinion it’s going _exceedingly_ well. The anticipation alone is making Jemma short of breath with excitement - well, that and the fact that she’s been wearing a plug on and off for three days, and she’s starting to long for a fuller sensation. 

 _Can’t wait,_ she replies, and smiles to herself as she snaps a picture of the special plug she’s been saving for today. It’s stainless steel rather than rubber like most of the ones she’s been using, and it has a heart-shaped faux-jewel on the outside, marking _the spot_ as it were, for later.

So much later. 

Jemma groans. It’s time to finish getting dressed for boring, vanilla work and hopefully get caught up in some interesting – but not too interesting – vanilla things to while away the hours until tonight. At least she’ll have a nice little reminder, some encouragement, with her at all times. 

And Bobbi has sent her the kiss emoji. And…a picture of a smooth black corset, one of Bobbi’s favourites, laid out on her bed.

 _See you there,_ Bobbi sends, and Jemma shivers. She can imagine the words being whispered in her ear, in that low, secretive voice Bobbi has when she’s thinking about pulling Jemma away somewhere. The sound, though imagined, is more than enough to make up for the fact that she can’t see the corset on Bobbi yet – and she’s glad it is, because she’s running late for work. 

-

It’s a mercifully easy day, and though it’s been torturously slow and dull at times, it’s finally over. Now, back in her apartment for the night, Jemma stands under the shower water, letting all her stresses fade as much as she can for this one night. Flexing her shoulders and her jaw and letting all the tension seep out of her muscles. She imagines Bobbi in that corset, Old Faithful; it hugs her curves and gives her power, but also allows for a reasonable amount of flexibility and familiarity for when they’re trying new things. Thoughtful, and sexy. Very Bobbi. Jemma smiles. Her thoughts of _new things_ bring her back to what new things, bring her back to their preparations and her fantasies, and the feeling she has imagined time and time again of Bobbi filling her up in a new way, a new place, a new type of physical intimacy. It’s not just the steam making her face hot by the time Jemma hears, in the other room, the door click and swing open.

“Hey, babe!” Bobbi calls. “I’m setting up in the lounge.” 

Jemma almost invites Bobbi in, but she takes a deep breath and shuts of the water instead. _Eyes on the prize, Jemma_. She reaches for the towel. 

“I’ll be out in a minute!” she calls back, as she pulls on matching, but fairly basic pink lingerie. She usually opts for a babydoll or singlet but this time, Jemma leaves her belly bare. She doesn’t even bother covering it up with a towel or anything, instead simply twisting her hair into a loose bun and seeking Bobbi out. 

As promised, Bobbi is sitting on the lounge in a black corset. There’s a bag waiting out of the way and several tubes of lube placed strategically around the room, and a nest of cushions in the middle of the floor. Her eyes are locked on the bedroom door and Jemma walks into their view with a coy blush. All of a sudden, under Bobbi’s gaze, Jemma becomes conscious of her feet and toes and makes an effort to keep her movements smooth and sexy.

“Jemma, you look absolutely _mouthwatering,”_ Bobbi purrs, standing up. She gestures with a finger that Jemma spin around. “Show me that sweetheart, _sweetheart.”_

Jemma grins goofily, but turns and poses with her arms up, and her heart flutters when Bobbi runs her hands up her sides, up her back, and round her middle. Bobbi’s cheek is pressed against hers and she whispers,

“Can I take a peek?”

Jemma nods, and Bobbi slides her hand back down to Jemma’s hips, and works her panties down to her knees until Jemma kicks them away. Bobbi takes a few steps back and Jemma repositions herself, showing off the shiny jewelled heart. Bobbi hums in approval as she looks her up and down, drinking in the view. Jemma’s teasing, though subtle, is maddening. She almost wants to break out the strap-on and get on with it already, but instead, she beckons for Jemma to lie down in the nest of cushions.

“Face first, baby,” she instructs, and Jemma obeys, curious and trusting. She’s a little surprised when Bobbi arranges the pillows around her into an orthopedically pleasing shape, and then proceeds to massage her, starting at her shoulders, moving down her arms and then down her back, and to her legs, and up, around her ass. 

“I’m ready, Bobbi,” Jemma insists, groaning at the pleasant sensations. 

“Almost,” Bobbi agrees, “I just have one more thing to do. Turn around and kiss me. Kiss me like you mean it – oh, yeah.” 

Bobbi groans against Jemma’s lips but lifts her nonetheless. She pulls the pin out of Jemma’s hair, and rakes her fingers through it over and over as she carries her to the couch, their lips barely ever parting. Jemma’s lounge could seat three people, but even together they only take up one space, as Jemma sits with her legs apart on Bobbi’s knees. Bobbi’s fingers tease at Jemma’s clit and she gasps, but doesn’t argue. She knows what Bobbi’s doing. 

Getting her _relaxed._

Soon, Bobbi has her reeling, throwing her head back and shuddering as her orgasm drains the last of the tension left in her body. Leaving her to her ecstasy, Bobbi lowers her gently to the couch and moves over to the bag she’d set up earlier. She straps on an absurdly purple dildo – not their biggest, but big enough for this, and returns to the couch where she takes one of Jemma’s hands and lifts her to her feet.

“Are you ready, baby?” 

Jemma smiles and nods, and Bobbi resumes her massage, focusing on Jemma’s behind. She strokes and rubs and kisses and eventually, eases the sweetheart plug out of Jemma’s ass. She leaves lube in her wake this time, preparing them both well, before she kisses her way back up Jemma’s spine to her neck, and slowly lets her go. Leaving Jemma standing, Bobbi sinks onto the couch and waits. 

“Come on then,” she invites. “I’m ready too.” 

Now that the time has come, Jemma feels a flare of nerves. What if it hurts, she wonders? What if Bobbi stresses out? But as she prepares herself Bobbi takes her hand again, interlocking their fingers. They can’t see each other’s faces like this, but the touch is reassurance enough. Jemma squeezes tight, and it feels like nothing bad could happen here, with Bobbi looking out for her. She remembers her excitement from this morning, and that longing to be full. _It’s here, it’s waiting,_ she reminds herself, and slips down, little by little, onto the strap-on until her hips are almost flush against Bobbi’s.

“That’s my girl,” Bobbi croons. “Queen of preparation. You really were ready for me, huh sweetie?” 

Jemma’s hardly paying attention. Her whole mind is full of the strange, intense sensation that seems to fill the entire lower half of her body. Her ass is stretching, there’s a slight ache there, but something else as well. It’s like someone’s got her entire pelvis and filled it with – well – with _Bobbi._

She gasps. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

Bobbi’s hand keeps her steady. 

“Just adjusting,” Jemma explains. “It’s so _much._ You’re so _big.”_

Bobbi preens, purring to herself. She smirks as the muscles on Jemma’s back move and the straps shifts against her as Jemma writhes, testing the new sensations and what her body is prepared to do.

“Can I move?” Jemma asks.

“Go for it, babe.” Bobbi bites her lip. It’s a little awkward at first, with Jemma stumbling to find a rhythm on her own, but they’re experienced partners with a lot of sex behind them and as an obstacle the hesitation is short-lived. Jemma still clings to Bobbi’s hand, anchoring herself, and moves on Bobbi’s dick until she finds a steady, comfortable pace. Bobbi reads her, changes angles, adds a thrust and keeps the speed until Jemma starts making short, sharp, gasping noises. 

“Mm, is that good sweetie?” Bobbi purrs, keeping up the rutting movements so their rhythm doesn’t slow. She kisses Jemma’s back, between her shoulder-blades, and feels her shiver. Feels her head begin to nod as delirium creeps up on her. Bobbi increases their speed, just a little, and Jemma moans.

“Yeah, you like that?” Bobbi whispers. “Me filling you up like that? I love it, sweetie. I love that you’re _all mine.”_

Bobbi leans in close, helping Jemma’s shoulders stay up as she reaches around and begins stimulating Jemma’s clit. 

“Oh, _Bobbi,”_ Jemma moans. “It’s _magnifince....”_

Bobbi laughs as Jemma trails off, losing her words in favour of a series of gasps and groans as Bobbi’s fingers and hips take over the movement entirely. Lube and precum and sweat glisten between them by the time Jemma’s body jolts with its release, and then collapses. Her mind sails away for a moment, and Bobbi continues to rock and rub gently as she comes slowly down again. She eases the dildo out of Jemma’s ass and rests her on the couch, still stroking her pussy through the last dizzying clenches of her orgasm with one hand as she gently brushes hair out of Jemma’s face with the other. 

The strain and shock of release soon fade from Jemma’s expression, leaving a pleasantly exhausted smile and a slight sheen of sweat, and large shining eyes with pupils blown wide that stare into Bobbi’s with love and gratitude and desire. 

“That was amazing,” Jemma breathes. “We’re definitely doing that again.”


End file.
